Back to the real world
by BrianaA.C
Summary: No matter what happened, Katherine and Stefan were always the golden couple. Through fights, cheating and lying, that never changed. But what happens when new girl Elena shows up in Mystic Falls and begins to have Stefan wrapped around her finger? Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Matt/Caroline, Tyler/Caroline, and later Stefan/Violet and Damon/Violet (lots of pairs
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is completely different from the show; they're all humans except for Stefan and Damon, and Bonnie is still a witch. And before we get into the story, you should know a couple things so you'll get it. Katherine has bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. Basically Elena, but it would be weird to have them look exactly alike with them both being humans. So basically, Katherine looks like the Elena in the book, and Elena is the Elena on the show.**

**But this is still set in Mystic Falls with the same characters, just different story :)**

**And warning you now, Stefan will seem like a complete jerk and douche in the beginning. But it'll all work out :)**

******This is also M for a reason. There will be a lot of sex and partying and everything. I'm warning you now!******

* * *

"New Year, new us." Katherine Pierce told Stefan Salvatore with a grin as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yep." Stefan said with a nod of his head. He knew it was a lie. For the past two years, ever since they were freshmen, they have been dating. Now, their junior year, and since then, their relationship has been filled with fights and unhappiness. Katherine only said that at the beginning of every school year to give them false hope.

Stefan parked his vintage red car in his assigned school parking spot, the two teens getting out of the car.

"There's Matt and Bonnie!" Katherine said enthusiastically, running towards her two friends. Stefan just sighed and followed.

"Hey, you two." Bonnie Bennett said with a light smile, hugging Katherine. She went to hug Stefan, but Katherine gave her a look that made Bonnie freeze. Stefan rolled his eyes and hugged Bonnie anyways.

"How's the golden couple?" Matt Donovan asked, and Stefan instantly felt annoyed.

Everyone at Mystic Falls High School called them the golden couple because on paper, they_ were._ Katherine was the captain of the cheer and track team, while Stefan lead the school in football, basketball and soccer. Everyone girl wanted Stefan, and every guy wanted Katherine. Their relationship _seemed _perfect.

He liked Katherine, that was for sure. And he of course thought she was gorgeous. And he did love her, just not in the way she loved him. He only took interest in her once he would catch himself getting jealous freshman year when he saw upperclassmen hit on her. Shortly after, he asked her out.

Sure, he took satisfaction in the fact that literally every single male on campus was jealous of him being able to bang her every time he wanted to. But that was just what was basically there, emotion wise.

And even then, sex was just... sex. He felt absolutely nothing in his heart or in his head. He only felt with his lower half when it came to Katherine. Katherine having a perfectly sexy body just made it easier.

"We're doing okay." Stefan told him, forcing a smile.

"Better than okay!" Katherine added. "We went to a beach Italy during the summer, just the two of us! My parents finally let us do it!" Katherine beamed. Matt shot Stefan a knowing smile, making Stefan chuckle to himself.

"I have to tell you all about it." Katherine told Bonnie, pulling them away from Matt and Stefan.

"So who's the girl?" Matt asked knowingly, making Stefan laugh.

"I think her name was Isabelle. Or something. I can't remember. She was a native, though." Stefan told him.

On the second to last night of Stefan and Katherine in Italy, him and Katherine got in a fight, making Stefan storm out into the night, heading straight towards the nearest bar. Next thing he knew, he was fucking a leggy Italian Brunette in the bathroom. Just to let off steam.

Stefan didn't have to cheat. He didn't even feel like cheating. He doesn't like it, either. He only does it to get the anger out of his body.

"Man, come on. You can't keep doing this, it's like the second or third time. Katherine's a good girl... when she wants to be." Matt told him, slapping him on the back.

"I know. It's just... she makes me so _mad. _It's the only way I know of to let off steam. To get back at her." Stefan explained. He knew Matt didn't have much room to talk, he was the one who taught Stefan his ways of cheating without getting caught.

Matt just nodded. "Just don't get caught. She'll kill the girl. And then kill you."

Stefan understood. He once fucked one of the away team's cheerleaders after a football game last year under the bleachers. While Katherine didn't know about that certain detail, she only knew they had a conversation, Katherine single-handedly ended the girl's reputation. Stefan felt bad, but quickly got over it. He wasn't supposed to care about one night stands.

"Matt, Stefan! Hey!" Tyler Lockwood yelled, running to catch up with his friends. Stefan inwardly sighed a breath of relief. If anyone was truly in love with Katherine, it was Tyler. He would do anything for her. While they were almost like brothers, Tyler would run to Katherine the second he found out about _anything _that had to deal with Stefan and another girl.

"Hey! How was your summer?" Stefan asked him.

"Pretty chill. Nothing really went on, other than Caroline Forbes sneaking into my window some nights." Tyler said with a sly grin, earning pats on the back and claps from his two best friends.

"She's like the prudest one of all! How'd you do that?" Matt laughed, and Stefan scrunched his nose. He knew he wasn't one to talk, but one thing that _did _separate him from Matt and Tyler is that he respected girls. Which sounded weird, because he cheated on the girl he's supposed to respect the most as many times as he could.

"Magic." Tyler said with a snap of his fingers and a slight smile.

"Even though it's not real." Said Stefan, rolling his eyes.

"You're a wizard, Stefan!" Matt exclaimed in a funny accent, making the three boys laugh.

"Close," Stefan said before sitting down on a bench outside of the entrance to the school, his friends sitting next to him.

And in a way, Matt _was _close. But Stefan wasn't a wizard, he was a vampire. Him and his brother, Damon Salvatore. Ever since 1864. They were turned by a girl named Violet Shaw, who they were both in love with. She told them the only reason they would be with her is if they turned. So she made them into vampires. But the moment the two brothers woke up, Violet was gone.

So now, mostly the reason why he cheats on Katherine is so he can feed on a human before doing his dirty work with her. He cares about Katherine too much to feed on her. He came close, but he can't let Katherine know who he is. He wouldn't even be able to compel her to forget, because he's been slipping liquid vervain in all of her drinks since they started dating so Damon wouldn't pull one of his compulsion tricks to get her to do things Stefan won't approve of. Stefan just found it easier to cheat. But he wouldn't consider this reason cheating.

None of his friends knew his secret. And he didn't know of any other of his kind in Mystic Falls. But Stefan wasn't one to start trouble. He liked living the life as a human, even though he was stuck at 17 forever. He couldn't say the same for Damon, though.

"Who is _that?" _Tyler asked the two, and Stefan noticed he zoned out a whole conversation. He looked up in time to see a girl with a very thin, tall body, tan skin, long brown hair and deep brown eyes getting out of a car, along with some random kid who looked young enough to be the girl's brother.

"She looks way too much like Katherine. That's creepy." Matt said, even though he was still staring.

Stefan felt the area under his eyes start to swell with a mixture of blood and adrenaline. This happened to him every time he saw someone hot, or even if he was just hungry.

But something was different. Usually he'd pull this type of girl into a dark corner, feed, have sex and then compel her to forget what happened. But not this one. Stefan had to _know _her.

"Stefan, you alright?" Matt asked, and Stefan immediately rubbed his eyes to get rid of the veins. When he looked up, they were gone.

"I'm fine." Stefan said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Stefan could hear Tyler and Matt's conversation as they walked into the school, but his mind was set on this one girl.

"Need any help?" Stefan asked as he approached the girl. She turned towards him and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Getting a backpack out of a car?" She asked him, crossing her arms. It was insane how much she looked, and even acted, like Katherine. But Stefan knew she was different. She had to be.

"Yeah," Stefan said with a sigh and a slight chuckle, taking another step closer. "That's something called a pick-up line."

Stefan earned a laugh from the girl, and it was like music to his ears. _Stop it, Stefan. _He thought to himself. _You have a girlfriend._

_Yeah, one that doesn't mean shit to you._

"I'm Elena Gilbert." The girl said with a smile, stretching a hand out. Stefan took it and shook, holding her hand a second longer than he needed.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He told her as they started walking into the school, just in time for the bell to right.

"You're a junior too, right?" Elena asked him. Stefan nodded as he turned the corner into his calculus classroom. He noticed Elena followed him.

"You're in this class too?" He asked, and he couldn't help smiling.

"That's what the schedule says." Elena laughed. She took the seat next to Stefan, and Stefan cringed.

"What?" Elena asked. Stefan was about to answer, but then Katherine walked into the classroom, so he decided to just point at her instead.

"What are you doing in my seat?" Katherine asked Elena was false sweetness and a toxic smile. Stefan sunk low in his seat to avoid either of the girls' gazes.

"I didn't know we had assigned seats." Elena said calmly, even though she gathered her stuff and started to move to a spot diagonal from Stefan. Katherine just looked after her.

"Who is she to think she can sit next to you?" Katherine asked Stefan. Stefan just sighed.

Halfway through the lecture, Stefan started to get bored. He was looking around the classroom when he noticed Elena was looking back at him. She smiled slightly and gave a small wave of her fingers.

Instantly, thoughts of Elena flooded his head.

_They were in his room on his bed, Stefan on top of Elena. Elena clawed at his back violently as she moaned loudly, Stefan pumping in and out of her hard and fast. Elena's fingernails started to draw blood from Stefan's back, but it healed quicker than she made the wounds._

_"Oh _GOD, _Stefan!" Elena screamed as he easily and effortlessly tossed one of her long legs over his shoulder, going deeper. She reached up and traced his veins on his eyes making a loud moan rip through his chest. Her hands moved to his perfect biceps and even more perfect abdomen, making Stefan push into her harder._

_"Fuck, STEFAN!"_

Stefan shook his head quickly, getting rid of the thoughts in his head. Elena turned away from him now, paying attention to the lecture. He looked over to Katherine, who was too busy painting her nails to notice anything else.

Stefan raised his hand quickly, his teacher calling on him.

"May I use the restroom?" He asked. He was out the door before the teacher could even say the full word "yes".

He walked into the hallway straight for the water fountain, needing to cool down.

"Stefan?" He heard that voice ask. He could only hear what it would sound like screaming.

"Oh God." Stefan groaned quietly, taking deep breaths. He felt like he was a fourteen year old virgin by the way he was acting so nervous.

"Stefan?" Elena asked again, peeking her head into the men's restroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly, leaning over a sink, gripping it tightly with both hands.

"You don't look okay." She said calmly, walking closer.

"I am." He said even quicker.

"Are you sure?" She asked, resting a hand on his. Before she could even blink, Stefan had her pinned against the wall, holding her face in his hands. He gave in and kissed her, long and hard. Stefan picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his strong waist as he pushed his body onto hers. One hand left her face to grab the hem of her shirt. When he pulled away, Elena was almost panting, her eyes still closed.

"We barely know each other. What was that for?" Elena breathed, even though her hands found their way to his hair, pulling his roots softly. Stefan just looked at her, somewhat shocked at what he did. He just kissed a girl he rarely knew not even twenty feet from his girlfriend. It was as if someone else was controlling him. And that someone else was obsessed with this girl in front of him.

"Well?" Elena asked, yanking Stefan's head closer to hers. One of her hands found the tops of his jeans while the other pulled at his hair, her back arched into his chest. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

And he did.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter! x**

**For all of you who want to know what Violet looks like, because I made her up, she looks like Cara Delevingne. For those who don't know who that is, here you go!: .  
**

**please read and review, it will mean a lot 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in the short hours of this story being up, I have been getting a lot of private messages that Katherine and Elena and Stefan are out of character, Saying things like Elena is more naive in this story than on the show, Katherine is human so she should have acted like she is not how she usually acts in the books or on the show, Stefan is a lot more sweeter and nicer and wouldn't do that, etc.**

**Well in a sense, they're supposed to be OOC.**

**I forgot what exact episode it was when we got flashes of Katherine before becoming a vampire when she was human (I wanna say the episode Katerina in season 2...), and she was actually pretty sweet and nice and loving (at the manor with Elijah and Klaus, having her child). Since she is human, it would be kind of pointless to have her like she was before vampirism, she is the main antagonist in this story after all (spoiler alert!).**

**Stefan is a teenage boy (even though he's still a vampire)! He will be like this for a few chapters, but will calm down a lot and become how he usually is in the show and books when him and Elena get together (or not get together).**

**And as for Elena, before knowing about vampires and witches, she_ was _naive! Go back to the first three or four episodes. She was fun and flirty and outgoing, and up to season three she was very mature and serious and a lot more grown up (I won't consider her being serious now in season 4, she's blinded by a sire bond anyways). And she will most likely remain that way until she finds out what Stefan really is (another spoiler alert!).**

**They're teenagers, so they will act like teenagers :)**

**(and I hope you all know those 'spoiler alerts' are sarcasm, it's kinda obvious that will happen(: )**

**Anyways, here's chapter two! :)**

**Oh, and to make this story work, you need to know one more thing. Bonnie is a witch, and only Stefan knows. Bonnie is also the only one who knows Stefan is a vampire, other than Damon. She could sense it so he came clean like last year in the story.**

* * *

"We made out." Stefan said sheepishly, joining Bonnie and Matt at their lunch table. Luckily, Tyler and Katherine had a different lunch period.

"Wait what? Who?" Bonnie barked at him.

"That's my man!" Matt laughed hysterically. "Makes your count up to four!"

"Hold on, _four? _As in four _girls?!" _Bonnie's voice rising. Stefan finally acknowledged his friend.

"Yes, now you never repeat what we say in this conversation again." Stefan said, trying to compel his friend.

"That doesn't work on me." Bonnie said with a flip of her hair, turning away from Stefan. Matt looked confused and Stefan continued.

"It's weird. I never felt this way about someone. My mind is almost obsessed with her."

"Maybe because she looks exactly like someone we know. I don't know, maybe your girlfriend?" Bonnie said flatly, instantly annoying Stefan. "Not to mention Katherine's hair color actually looks decent, that brown on the other girl looks so-"

"Bonnie, shut up." Stefan said sharply, narrowing his eyes at his friend. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever Stefan is saying about Katherine, I'm agreeing." Caroline Forbes said, sitting down at the table to join her three other friends.

"You only don't like her because she's captain and you're co-captain." Matt told her, flinging his arm over Caroline's slim shoulders, squeezing them. "It's okay Caroline! You can be my cheerleader."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but kept Matt's arm in place. It was no secret that while she had fun with Tyler, her heart belonged with Matt. And it was also no secret that Matt returned the affection.

"So, when are you going to tell Katherine?" Bonnie asked Stefan. Caroline's eyes widened as Stefan froze. Caroline had the biggest mouth on the school campus. The last thing Stefan needed was yet another person knowing what's going on.

"That Stefan cheated on Katherine. Four times. Including a make out session in the bathroom with newbie Elena Gilbert." Bonnie filled her in, Stefan groaning.

"Aw, she is so pretty!" Caroline said, leaning forward to pat Stefan on the shoulder. "I approve."

"Caroline, she looks exactly like Katherine, and you hate Katherine." Stefan said with a laugh.

"Elena is a different pretty. Katherine looks like she just stepped out of a barbie box. Elena was in my physics class today, she's also a thousand times more nicer." She said with a slight smirk while she defended her new friend., earning laughs from everyone at the table except Bonnie. Bonnie was the closest out of all four of them, plus Tyler. While she was friends with everyone, she generally sided with Katherine more.

"Stefan, you have a week to tell her or else I do." Bonnie told him firmly, getting up from the lunch table.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled, trying to get her to come back and renegotiate.

"I can't hear you!" Bonnie yelled back in a sing-song voice, not turning around.

"I'm dead." Stefan told his friends, laughing at the fact Katherine would actually kill him. "She's going to kill me."

"She _won't _kill you." Caroline reassured Stefan. "She will kill Elena and the three other girls, but she won't kill you."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Caroline." Stefan said with false sweetness.

Caroline didn't catch on that it was supposed to be sarcastic. "Well, me and Matt have to get to class. See you later, Stefan!" Caroline said, grabbing Matt's hand, about to get up.

"Wait!" Stefan said, grabbing Caroline's other wrist. When she looked into his eyes, he started talking. "Never repeat this conversation." Stefan said, compelling his friend. "Forget this ever happened." Caroline nodded before pulling Matt away, walking off to class.

Stefan took this as his cue to walk to class as well. He was the only one left at his table anyways.

Bonnie was right. Stefan did have to tell Katherine. A good boyfriend would. But then again, a good boyfriend would never have cheated in the first place. Especially more than four times. With four different girls.

For the first time, Stefan was starting to really regret his hook ups. What was he thinking, hooking up with random girls when he had Katherine right in front of him? No matter what his vampire needs were, she had always been faithful. Not matter what, she stayed true to him. Stefan couldn't do the same for her.

Katherine always also gave him the truth. He couldn't say that about himself to her. He was even hiding what _species _he was from her. Sure, she wouldn't like it... But he told someone in the 1920's that he was a vampire, and she took it well. Maybe Katherine would do the same?

Maybe he really did love her. Just maybe. Maybe this is him figuring out that Katherine is what he wanted all along.

"Stefan, hey!" He heard someone yell before they caught up with him. Looking to his side, Elena fell into step with him.

_Yeah, scratch out that loving Katherine bullshit._

"Hey." Stefan said politely, smiling at her. No matter what kind of attraction or fascination that pulled Stefan in to Elena needed to end. At least until he was single. He messed up big, but he owed Katherine that much.

"Listen, since I'm new to this school, let alone this state, can you come over and help me with some of the homework we got today? I'm not really on track with it." Elena asked him, reaching a slim hand up to push some hair behind her ear.

Stefan stumbled while walking, but regained composure quickly. Usually, when girls told him he needed to 'come over and study', that usually meant 'come over and have sex'. And as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't.

"Elena, I don't think-" Stefan started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, I know what you're getting at!" Elena laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. "It won't be a repeat of what happened earlier. I really do need help on this homework."

"Well then, I guess it's okay." Stefan told her, smiling at her once again. She laughed again.

"Meet me after school and I can give you my number and address. Thanks again, Stefan!" Elena yelled over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

As if on cue, the second Elena walked off and disappeared into the crowd, Katherine walked up to Stefan, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hello." Katherine said with a smile. It was almost creepy how much Katherine and Elena looked alike. If it wasn't for the different colored eyes and hair, he would easily mix them up. And that couldn't happen. "So, I need to come over tonight. We need to discuss pep rally ideas."

As much as Stefan would _love _to help the cheerleaders come up with pointless ideas to make a ridiculous pep rally a success, he was glad he had an excuse.

"No can do, Katherine." He told her as they walked together on the pavement of outside, traveling to their next class. I have football practice, and then I'm going over to Elena Gilbert's house to help her with her homework. Her old school isn't on track with this one."

Katherine's lips were set in a thin like, and Stefan could tell she was angry. She too, knew 'coming over to study' was to have sex. _But Stefan wouldn't do that to her, right?_

"Stefan..." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him. He knew she wouldn't approve. "No, I need you more than some girl you barely know!"

"Katherine, you don't own me, I can do what I want." He pointed out.

"No." She said firmly, ending the conversation, and starting a new one. "Did you notice how she looks freakishly like me? I texted my parents during third period to ask if they had any random long lost children, but they said no." She laughed.

"Elena's adopted." Stefan told her. After they had their make out session in the bathroom, they decided to get to know each other at least before they did anything else. "You never know, she could be related to you."

"Well I'm not adopted." Katherine said defensively, flipping her long blonde hair over her thin, tanned shoulder.

"I never said you were?" Stefan said it more as a question as he scrunched his brow together. Katherine always got so defensive over the most random things.

The bell rang for the next class before Katherine could say anything back.

"I'll come over at seven!" Katherine told him while she walked off towards her class. Stefan just ran both his hands through his hair, sighing loudly.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was sitting on the living room leather couch, reading an old book from the 1800's and sipping a glass of scotch while a fire warmed the room.

Damon graduated from Mystic Falls High School two years ago, even though he's been stuck at 19 since 1864, just like Stefan was, only Damon was two years older. But Damon was nothing like Stefan.

While Stefan had more of a heart when it came to humans, Damon blocked them out. He believed that as a vampire, he had to act like one. And to act like one meant no human interaction unless you're going in to feed. He didn't understand it either. Humanity seemed so stupid now that he was supernatural, and he wasn't dwelling on his human years like Stefan was, trying to relive them over and over again. He only went to high school because his younger brother forced him to.

"Stefan?" He heard a voice call as they opened the front door.

"Where's Stefan?" Katherine asked him as she walked into the living room, seeing Damon sit on the couch.

"He's over at some girl's house." Damon answered, getting another glass of scotch.

"I told him not to!" Katherine said angrily, sitting down on the couch. "He was supposed to be here. We were _supposed _to go over pep rally plans!"

"Please," Damon scoffed. "You really think he cares about all of that crap?"

"Yes, I actually do Damon." Katherine said as Damon sat down next to her. "We are the most school spirited couple at this school after all. He has to enjoy it." She continued, sticking her nose up in the air.

"You know Stefan only does sports so he can pump up his muscles even bigger." Damon said sarcastically, turning to face Katherine.

She was the only human Damon actually didn't mind being around. Her attitude reminded him a lot like Violet, the vampire that turned both him and Stefan. And while Violet left both brothers in the end, Damon still loved her. Katherine was just like a substitute. Even though he and Katherine would never have the same relationship as he had with Violet since Katherine had been dating Stefan since middle school.

"He plays because he likes the sports." Katherine said with a flat smile. "I think I know my boyfriend."

"And I know my brother, Katherine." Damon said with a smile of his own. Katherine just shook her head and faced a different direction. She never wanted to admit it, but Damon was right. "You deserve better, Katherine."

"I know." Katherine said calmly, looking back at Damon. "But I love him. And he loves me."

Damon had always interested Katherine. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she was always fond of Damon, ever since she first met him. He was a sophomore in high school, and she was in ninth, just when her and Stefan met. The Salvatore brothers always looked older for their age then, but it didn't bother Katherine. She actually liked it.

Damon understood her. Sure, Stefan did too, but he tuned out most things when they got too boring for him. Damon never did that. He always listened.

"Want another glass of scotch, Katerina?" Damon asked, getting off of the couch to walk across the room to the liquor table.

_"Don't _call me that." Katherine hissed, whirling around to face Damon.

"That is your name. Katerine Petrova sounds a lot more interesting than _Katherine Pierce." _Damon said, making a face. Katherine grit her teeth, anger building up inside of her.

"My name _is _Katherine Pierce." Katherine said.

"Well," Damon said with a slight smile. "Your birth certificates says otherwise. You were born as Katerina Petrova, born in Sofia, Bulgaria. And you got adopted by Portia and James Pierce in 1995. And now you live here."

"Just because I told you that doesn't mean you can use it against me, Damon. I don't need a history lesson of my own life, anyways." Katherine said through gritted teeth. "I only told you that because I needed someone to know."

"And you picked me over Stefan?" Damon asked, feigning shock. "But I thought you loved him?"

Katherine just shook her head and looked away.

"Well, your secret is safe with me, _Katherine_." Damon said like he always tells her, cupping her face with one of his hands, kissing her on the cheek. Katherine sighed.

"Stefan will probably be home in an hour. You can stay and wait. You know, after he's done making out with that new girl." Damon said with a snicker, running off towards the hall.

"_Damon!" _Katherine screeched, throwing her empty glass towards him. It missed him by half an inch, shattering itself on the wood pillar.

"Now that was antique from my house in 1858, you can't replace that." Damon told her, turning around to face her. It really _was _from his house in 1858, but Katherine just thought he was joking.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, so what all do you need help with?" Stefan asked Elena as they arrived at her house.

"Just mainly calculus. I missed half of that class after all." She said, blushing as she pushed hair behind her ear. Stefan smiled sheepishly, looking down at his feet. He shouldn't be feeling what he is for her right now. It wasn't right. Maybe when he and Katherine break up, if they ever do...

"Well I got you covered on that." Stefan said, letting Elena unlock the front door. She walked in and left it open, allowing Stefan to come in.

He started to panic. The only way he could enter a house is if the family or owner invited him in, and he had no idea how to ask Elena without saying something like "Hey, I'm a vampire, and we have to be invited into a house. But it's no big deal, I won't kill you."

_Fat chance she'll go for that._

"Stefan?" She laughed, looking at him standing outside awkwardly. "You coming in?"

"Uh..." Stefan said, racking his brain for something to say. "I have this weird tradition, and uh, I have to be invited in..." Stefan finished awkwardly.

"Well by all means, you are invited into my home." Elena said, smiling as she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs on the couch as she set her textbook on her lap. Stefan entered the house and sat next to her, doing the same as they faced each other.

"Okay, so watch me, this is how you do the first equation." Stefan said, all business as he started to work the problem. And Elena did watch him.

Not in the way he wanted her to, though.

She watched how he clenched his sharp jaw as he concentrated, and how the veins on his arms started to show as he pressed down on the paper with his pencil.

He was the definition of gorgeous in Elena's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she was drawn to him. It felt like she knew him for more than 100 years, not just one day.

"Elena?" He asked, smiling at her as she snapped out of it. Elena laughed when he realized she was staring at him, making him laugh. "Okay, what is the answer?"

"Uh," Elena trailed off, looking down at her book. "Two?"

"That's right." Stefan said, a bit shocked. She wasn't even paying attention! "Good job."

"I'm a natural." Elena said, grinning.

"I thought you said you had no idea where you are in this class?" Stefan said with a smirk. Elena's smile fell.

"Well, since it's... since it's a new school and everything..." Elena stuttered to explain, making Stefan laugh, Elena smiling sheepishly at the book in her lap.

"I love your laugh." Stefan said unintentionally. But it didn't feel wrong at all. He _wanted _her. But not in a dirty way. He wanted her to love him. To be in a relationship with him. Which was extremely weird. He never seen himself being able to have one girl. Not even with Katherine.

_Especially not with Katherine._

Elena smiled before she slowly leaned in, and Stefan instantly knew what she was going to do.

_So why was he allowing it?_

Stefan dropped his pencil in his book and softly grabbed her shoulder as she reached for his collar on his button down, pressing her lips to his softly.

After a couple minutes, Stefan came to. When Elena broke away from air, it was like Stefan had word vomit.

"I have a girlfriend." He blindly blurted out. Elena's face twisted from shock, to anger, to sadness, back to anger. It looked like she was either about to cry, or kill him.

_Oh, boy._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! As you guys can tell, lines are starting to be drawn. Some are taking Elena's side, some are taking Katherine's.**

**And what do you guys think of Damon and Katherine? Do you think there's something more than just having Stefan in common? And do you guys have any ideas as to why Damon knows so much about Katherine?**

**And Stefan finally manned up! Well, almost... How do you think Elena will react? And how do you think he'll tell Katherine (or Katerina) about Elena and the other three girls?**

**Well this was a quick update.. Please review! :)**


End file.
